Mark Meltzer Writings: Days 25-32
Letter to Amanda ::::::Mark G. Meltzer ' ::::::'P.O. Box 4668 #32890 ::::::New York, N.Y. 10163 Dear Amanda: I'm sorry... I don't tell you that enough. I shouldn't have said what I said. But - you shouldn't have hung up on me. I was trying to tell you something about us... about our daughter. I know you won't believe me, I know you'll think it's impossible. IF SHE CAN BE FOUND, I WILL FIND HER. I forgive you for everything. For walking out, for filing divorce. For sending me to that goddamn asylum "for my own good". I still love you, Amanda, I can't help it But I can't do this alone, anymore, Amanda. I can't save her by myself. I need y- Notes on Oakes Group Just returned from mtg. the Oakes Grp. A "rousing" experience. Sweating the whole time that the thuggish "ushers" would figure out what was in my heavy bag my reel-to-reel rec.! Little new info... they are completely blinkered by (faulty!) Russian theory. Constantly amazes me how people can see the EVIDENCE but not the truth. They ignore official stories recognize "the Vanishing" see the "Red Lights" in the water. But they don't look deeply enough. Instead they see the reflections of their own obsessions. Most who notice these details are cranks (like Lynch) or gullible fools (like Phil.) If someone wants to keep the secrets all they have to do is encourage a few "misinterpretations." Sprinkle a few false leads into the mix... Stewing on all this as I headed home... Then things took a turn for the weird. Sensed a shadowy figure behind me. Slab of muscle in a three-pc. suit. Cut down an alleyway clacking heels echoing my own. Ducked down into the subway. All those dime detective stories finally paid off. (Dad was wrong not a "waste of time & money" after all!) My "shadow" got on the train and I worked my way through the crowd, backwards so I could keep my eye on him. Slipped out the door just before it pulled away. he was Stuck! Fuming, t rying to pry open the door! (Didn't get a good look at his face, more's the pity) ::SO WHO WAS HE? Somebody from Oakes grp. Undercvr cop? Gov't? ::(wroking for STango?) :Was it my red-eyed "Traveler"? ::(spooky - cue the Theremin!) Notes on Rise, Rapture, Rise -branded 45 sent to Mark.]] WHAT DOES THIS MEAN??? :::WHO SENT IT??? ::Is it a response from the THING? :::Is it a clue to my daughter's whereabouts? SOUNDS exactly like her... :but is this just ANOTHER TRICK??? :::::::TERRIFIED??? COME & FIND ME ::::I'm trying, honey _______________________________ ???ANTHEM??? "Rise Rise Rise" :On phone three hours with record stores ::LABEL: UNKNOWN what nation? what tune? :::vinyl - custom printing pressing? POSEIDON'S DOOR''<--floor??'' PELOPONNESUS?? :Troy??? Athens ? Aegeus? ::HELIKE? :::WHERE IS RAPTURE? ::Did Lutwidge FIND IT? ::Can't listen to Celeste... ::Can't give up... my daughter is there... ::::WHEREVER "THERE" IS and following Lutwidge = THE ONLY WAY to find it! See also *Mark Meltzer *There's Something in the Sea Category:Mark Meltzer Writings Category:Pages with written transcripts